The Dark Family
by VEnomouSakuRa
Summary: Buat setiap orang di Deimon Devil Bats, Jepang bahkan, Hiruma Youichi adalah sosok yang sangat jauh dari kata keluarga. Tapi siapa yang bisa mengira ternyata dia memiliki keluarga yang aneh dan juga IBLIS sama seperti dia? Chapter 8 update! HIATUS, please don't hate me
1. My First Family

Chapter 1...

Buat setiap orang di Deimon Devil Bats, Jepang bahkan, Hiruma Youichi adalah sosok yang sangat jauh dari kata keluarga. Iblis, setan, devil, akuma, diablo adalah kata yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi namanya juga hiruma, di dalam kamus hidupnya selalu ada kata MENGEJUTKAN buat orang sekitarnya. Bahkan, tentang ia memiliki keluarga yang aneh juga...

Hari ini di teluk tokyo, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kapal super mewah bernama Aqumarine, diadakan pesta buat seluruh atlet american football yang kembali dari amerika setelah mengikuti pertandingan internasional. Seluruh atlet amefuto datang ke pesta super mewah yang di sponsori oleh seorang yang misterius.

"_tiiinnnnggggg..."_ suara mic yang di ketuk membuat para atlet terfokus pada panggung yang ada di tengah hall.

"ehm, malam ini saya menyampaikan sambutan kepada para atlet Jepang yang ada di ruangan ini." Ketua Asosiasi American Footbal Jepang mengawali sambutannya.

"Kalian sudah bekerja sangat keras di amerika, saya pikir kalian pantas mendapatkan apa yang anda nikmati di pesta ini. Karena itu saya akan memperkenalkan sponsor yang telah mensponsori pesta ini"

Tiba2 dari belakang panggung muncul wanita cantik dengan senyuman. Wajah dewasa yang sensual yang di lapisi oleh make up sexy, terutama bibir merahnya, cocok dengan gaun scarlet maroon dengan belahan paha yang tinggi dan ketat yang membungkus badannya yang proporsional. Rambutnya yang pirang di gulung membentuk seperti keong ke atas.

Semua tamu yang notabene kebanyakan laki-laki langsung memerah wajahnya. Semua masih berkisaran umur 17, tentu saja mereka kagum. Bahkan, para manajer, Mamori, Wakana, Julie, Megu, Himuro, dan Suzuna juga Karin kagum akan wanita itu. Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut dan kagum terhadap wanita itu. Bahkan hiruma. Eh? Hiruma?

Awalnya hiruma juga menunjukan wajah terkejut. Tapi ia terkejut bukan karena ia terkagum dengan penampilan wanita itu,tapi karena ia mengenal wanita itu sejak lama.

"dia adalah sponsor dari pesta ini. Namanya adalah..."

"tunggu sebentar ketua! Kalau bisa aku ingin memperkanalkan diriku sendiri" potong wanita itu dengan cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ketua Asosiasi, wanita itu sudah mengambil mic dari tangannya.

"selamat malam, anak-anak" kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"nama saya adalah Mizuchi Makigami. Kalian bisa panggil saya kakak Makigami. Saya cuma seorang pemilik rumah sakit biasa."

" Saya sangat tertarik dengan american footbal, terutama sejak anak teman saya ikut amefuto waktu dia smp. Dia memegang posisi quarterback di timnya," Wanita itu terdiam sesaat kemudian melanjutkan.

"iyakan, Yoichi?"

Hiruma cuma menatap dingin wanita yang menyebut namanya tadi.

Mendengar nama Hiruma disebut, semua orang langsung jawdroop mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

"hi,hiruma kau kenal wanita ini?" kurita langsung bertanya padanya.

"ya" jawab hiruma singkat

"tak kusangka kau punya kenalan secantik kakak itu" kata kid dengan ekspresi terkejutnya

"ya"

"yah, mungkin kau mengenalnya di rumah sakit hiruma, itu menurutku" kata marco

"tidak"

"sampah,seharusnya kau memberotahu aku sejak lama tentang dia. Aku pasti akan sangat menikmati dia"kata agon sambil tersenyum licik.

"ya"

"tapi," semua orang menoleh ke Hiruma.

"aku tidak menyangka, kacamata berlensa ungu sialan itu sudah membuat pandanganmu menjadi kabur, dread sialan. Atau memang seleramu mengencani janda berumur 40 tahun lebih dan pernah menikah sekali itu?"

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" semua orang langsung tersentak kaget.

"YOICHI HIRUMAAAA! Setelah tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun, yang pertama kau katakan tentang aku adalah umurku dan statusku?" teriak makigami di depan mic yang membuat telinga semua orang tuli.

"kenapa kau ada di sini, Makigai (keong) sialan?"tanya hiruma tanpa mempedulikan teriakan makigami.

"huh, seharusnya kau berterimaksih padaku yang mengadakan pesta ini. Ah, tapi tidak juga sih."

Kata makigami sambil tersenyum

"eh, maksud anda? Anda bukan sponsor acara ini?" tanya Ketua Asosiasi kebingungan

"maaf ketua, aku sebenarnya cuma menggantikan _dia_ yang menyuruhku mengadakan pesta ini supaya menyampaikan pesan kepada yoichi. _Dia_ yang menyiapkan dan membanyar semuanya"

"_mengadakan pesta super mewah cuma buat menyampaikan pesan?"_ pikir semua yang ada disana kecuali Hiruma dan Makigami.

"jadi pesan apa? Dari siapa?" jawab hiruma

"dari Kyoichiro Hiruma, Kakekmu."kata Makigami.

"APPAAAAA? HIRUMA PUNYA KAKEK" teriak semua orang minus Hiruma dan Makigami.

"katanya,..." Makigami berkata sambil menekan remote LCD.

Tiba-tiba dari layar muncul sebuah video. Seorang berpakaian perwira angkatan laut Jerman berdiri bersandar pada sebuah meja kerja. Tangannya memegang rokok dan yang satunya memegang sebuah kertas. Wajahnya menuduk masih memandang kertas-kertas.

"hiruma-san, we are connected!" kata Makigami

Begitu dia mengangkat wajahnya terlihatlah wajahnya yang memiliki kesamaan dengan Hiruma. Struktur wajahnya tegas, dan ada beberapa garis yang menandakan umurnya. Rambut hitamnya disisir rapi ke belakang, membuat telinga elfnya terlihat dengan jelas. Hidungnya yang mancung. Matanya tajam berwarna merah. Wajah tampannya tidak di hiasi oleh kumis atau jenggot.

"oh,we already connected?"

"yes"

"!"seringai iblis langsung mucul di wajahnya begitu melihat cucu kesayangannya terpampang jelas di monitor komputernya.

"it's six month, right? Since, our last meeting, fucking grandson?

Para atlet cuma berpikir dalam hati _"kakek dan cucu sama saja!"_

"hey, fucking grandpa!" jawab hiruma dengan malas

"there's no need to use english right?"

"well, you're the fucking one who started!" jawab Hiruma kesal

"heh, aku cuma mau berterima kasih buat hadiah ulang tahunku." kata Kyoichiro masih tetap dengan seringainya.

"aku senang kau menyukainya, kek"

"dan aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu yang tepat 3 bulan ke depan berulang tahun ke-18"

"apa? 3 bulan lagi hiruma ulang tahun?" Mamori tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"kenapa tidak mengatakan waktu hari H, saja?"

"tidak bisa, 5 bulan ke depan aku harus pergi ke Rusia. Waktunya untuk mengecek pasukanku. Jadi aku akan menanyakan kau ingin apa untuk ulang tahunmu?"

"ya , nanti kuberi tahu "

"baiklah. You?" tiba-tiba Kyoichiro mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit lembut.

"apa?"

"kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Cheryl?" sekarang seringainya sudah menjadi senyuman yang terlihat sedih.  
"..." Hiruma diam dengan ekspresi yang sedikit ragu.

"kalau ada waktu"

"baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi, jadi..." kembali ke seringai biasa.

"Enjoy your fucking party"._..PTTEEESSSS. _Layar LCD seketika mati.

"i wil, grandpa! Kekekekekeke".


	2. My Lovely Grandma

Chapter 2

"Yoichi!" Hiruma menoleh sedikit kepada si pemanggil.

Saat itu pesta masih berlangsung. Semua orang masih kaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba dari KAKEK Hiruma, mereka berusaha berbincang-bincang tanpa kedengaran hiruma. Tapi, namanya juga telinga setan, semua omongan pasti kedengaran. Hiruma hanya diam dan memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Yoichi!" teriak Makigami sekali lagi. Sepertinya dia kesal karena yang di panggil hanya menoleh.  
"apa maumu, makigai sialan?" akhirnya Hiruma buka mulut.  
"loh kamu nggak kaget?"  
"buat apa aku kaget melihat janda yang nggak tau umur yang incerannya daging muda terus?"

"hooh, mulut kurang ajarmumu nggak berubahnya selama 5 tahun ini." Muncul perempatan di dahi Makigami sambil tersenyum sinis.  
"mulutku ini jadi lebih kurang ajar sama dokter rumah sakit nggak jelas yang suka centil sama pasiennya" sekarang Hiruma yang muncul perempatan.

_CTTTAAAAARRRR..._

Muncul kilatan petir di belakang Hiruma dan Makigami.  
"Dasar anak Tengik!"

"apa katamu, pelacur rumah sakit?"

"itu kata bocah penyakitan waktu umur 7 tahun"

"eeehh, sebaiknya tidak usah bertengkar lagi" tiba-tiba Mamori menyela mereka berdua di temani oleh beberapa atlet AMEFUTO di belakang.  
"itu benar Hiruma tidak baik bertengkar di pesta apalagi dengan kerabatmu yang lama tidak bertemu." Yamato menambahi.  
"kerabatku? Lebih masukkan aku ke dalam lubang dan bakar aku hidup2 daripada punya kerabat kayak janda ini!"

"waah, ternyata temanya Yoichi ya" kata Makigami dengan senyuman penuh dari bibir sexynya.

Sebenarnya senyuman Makigami bisa membuat semua laki2 yang ada di sana leleh, tapi mengingat fakta kalau dia janda berumur 40 tahun, Yamato hanya bisa tersenyum merinding.  
"lagi-lagi ngincer daging muda" kata Hiruma yang tentu saja bisa di dengar makigami.

Sontak Hiruma merasakan sikutan keras di perutnya. Dia cuma bisa meringis.  
"wah, kakak(?) Makigami cantik sekali ya?" puji mamori dengan sedikit bingung.

"waah, ternyata di sini ada anak perempuan yang manis sekali. Aduh, Yoichi pasti sudah banyak merepotkan kamu yang manager devil bats, ya. Mulai sekarang kalau dia menyusahkan kamu lagi, bilang saja pada kakak ini!" kata Makigami yang senang karena dipanggil kakak.

"memangnya kalau dia mengadu padamu, apa yang bisa kamu lakukan terhadapku, makigai sialan?"

"yah, aku nggak bisa berbuat banyak sih. Tapi aku bisa ngomong sama Cheryl, fufufu"

"kau! jangan coba-coba..." sebelum sempat Hiruma menyelesaikan kalimatnya Makigami sudah berbalik.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita makan! Biar kutunjukan makanan yang enak, kau tidak ikut, Yoichi?"

"aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau pulang" kata hiruma sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

Begitu hiruma pergi Makigami langsung dibanjiri pertanyaan dari para atlet.

"ke, kenapa kakak bisa kenal Hiruma-san?"

"kakak tahu seluruh keluarganya hiruma?"

"apa hiruma punya adik?"

"kakak pernah lihat Hiruma waktu SD?"

"cheryl itu siapa?"

Semua orang diam begitu pertanyaan tentang Cheryl keluar. Ternyata yang bertanya adalah Mamori.

"fufufu, kenapa mamo-nee? Cemburu, ya?" Suzuna langsung menggoda Mamori.

"eehh, tidak kok! Aku cuma penasaran kenapa Hiruma-kun jadi aneh waktu nama Cheryl disebut!"

"itu benar! Setan itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh" kata Kotaro

"jangan-jangan cewek itu kelemahannya, MAX?" kata Monta.

"kalau memang benar kelemahannya..." tiba-tiba Agon berhenti.

_CLLIIIIIINGG..._

Saat ini mata para atlet amefuto bersinar jahat. Mulut mereka terseyum licik. Muncul aura hitam dari mereka.

"kita bisa mengancam balik ke dia"

"kita bisa terbebas dari ancamannya"

"waktunya balas dendam 100 kali lipat"

"jadi, kakak makigami, Cheryl itu siapa?"

"kalian juga dendam terhadap youchi, ya? Baiklah akan kuberitahu. Asal kalian tahu ya, anak itu nggak pernah takut pada siapapaun di dunia ini kecuali dua orang"

"apa? Pasti dua orang itu jauh lebih mengerikan dari Hiruma-san"

"dan salah satunya itu Cheryl"

Para atlet hanya bermuka OOOHHHH

"Cheryl itu neneknya"

Para atlet sekarang bermuka APPAAAA?

* * *

"fuh, Jadi si akuma itu takut sama neneknya?" kata Akaba

"pasti neneknya menyeramkan sekali" Sena hanya bisa membayangkan nenek sihir yang tinggal di kastil.

"eh, tunggu! Apa neneknya hiruma orang luar negeri? Namanya aneh begitu" kata Mamori

"ya itu benar! Neneknya Yoichi itu bernama Cheryl Geraldine Klein, sekarang namanya jadi Cheryl Hiruma. Dia orang orang Jerman asli, kakeknya orang jepang asli. Lalu aahnya Yoichi menikah dengan ibunya yang Jepang asli, jadi Yoichi itu ¼ blasteran."

"apa? You-nii sama kayak mamo-nee dong!"

"jangan-jangan rambut pirang hiruma itu dari neneknya?"

"bukan, kalau itu sih disemir sama dia" tambah Makigami

"mukya, jadi hiruma-san menyemir rambutnya?"

"tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, ya?" kata Yukimitsu.

"oh, iya rasanya aku juga pernah mendengar nama itu!" kata Riku.

"tentu saja kalian penah mendengar. Keluarga Klein dari dulu merupakan keluarga yang paling menguasai Jerman. Dulu mereka dekat dengan Hitler. Jadi mereka punya pengaruh kuat di Jerman.

Kalau soal nama itu pasti dari koran kemarin. Cheryl itu mantan pemilik perusahaan Sakura Company. Dia menyerahkan perusahaan itu ke temannya untuk sementara karena anaknya tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan itu. Jadi dia mau menyerahkan kepada cucunya waktu dia berumur 20 tahun" jelas Makigami panjang lebar.

"apa?, Sakura Company itu perusahaan yang menguasai pasar ekspor impor jepang." Kata harao

"bahkan melebihi perusahaan keluargaku."

"dan di serahkan pada cucunya yang akan berusia 20 tahun berarti..." kata Sakuraba

"Hiruma adalah calon penerus Sakura company dan..." lanjut Ikkyu

"Supermilyuner, MAX"

Para atlet AMEFUTO diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka masih syok dengan informasi tentang Hiruma dan keluarganya.

"ah, aku harus bertemu dengan temanku sebentar lagi. Aku pergi dulu" kata Makigami sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"tunggu! Makigami, tadi kau bilang dua orang yang ditakuti sampah licik aneh itu, siapa satu lagi?" teriak Agon karena Makigami sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari rombongan.

"kalian pikir dia anak aneh, menurutku dia cuma anak cowok yang takut dengan ayahnya" kata makigami sambil tersenyum tipis.

"HAAAHHHH?" kata para atlet Amefuto dengan kompak.

_OWARI_

Minna! Nggak tau updatenya kelamaan atau nggak, tapi disini Sakura sudah berusaha update secepat mungkin. Ngerti kok, rasanya nungguain 1 chapter itu lama banget.

Maaf ya ff ini nggak ada ketikan humornya, sakura paling nggak bisa ngetik humor. Masih belajar, nich. Ehm, ceritanya agak aneh, ya? Oh, iya, sakura minta maaf karena nanti tou-sannya Youichinii-san beda bgt sama yang di komik. Pokoknya beda, deh!

Ya... pokoknya Happy Reading, Minna!

**THANKS FOR REVIEW^^ **

Thanks bgt bwt reviewnya. Ni pertama bikin fanfic jadi super deg2an.

_**LalaNur**_**: **Ehm, Makigami tu temen ayahnya hiruma. Di ff ini hiruma kubuat jadi anak pertama trus punya adek. Di chapter 2, muncul adiknya, kok. Baca trus ya! Please3x...  
_**Sakura no Hana:**_ hehehe, soalnya sifat akuma itu harus diturunkan dalam keluarga Hiruma. Tapi nanti wujudnya kubuat jadi cantik n tampan semua. Salam kenal juga. Harap dimaklumi anak baru ini.


	3. My Sick Brother

Chapter 3

Sehari sesudah pesta, kapten Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma Youichi memutuskan untuk meliburkan latihan selama seminggu. Dikarenakan sudah melewati musim pertandingan dengan baik, kelas 3 akan ujian, dan tidak ada jadwal pertandingan selama beberapa bulan ke depan, akhirnya diputuskan untuk memberi sedikit istirahat pada anggota Deimon Devil Bats.

"huah,rasanya tidak percaya max! Hiruma-san memberi kita libur selama seminggu"kata Monta yang berjalan melewati gerbang Deimon bersama Sena.

"iya! Apalagi sebentar lagi Golden Weeks. Kita bisa benar-benar istirahat selama libur sekolah ini. Apalagi pesta semalam yang penuh kejutan itu. Benar-benar melelahkan" Sena memjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yaaa, Sena! Monta!" teriak Suzuna dari belakang mereka.

"loh, Suzuna, kamu tidak sekolah?" tanya Sena yang bingung melihat Suzuna memakai baju bebas padahal ini jam masuk sekolah.

"Nee, sekolahku libur lebih awal soalnya para guru sedang pelatihan! Daripada itu, Sena, Monmon, nanti siang kita mau mengunjungi ayah Musashan yang di rumah sakit Jokomachi, cuma kalian yang belum di kasihtahu. Kalian mau ikut tidak?" tanya Suzuna

"oh, boleh saja, lagipula hari ini tidak ada latihan. Semua Devil Bats ikut?"

"semua ikut kecuali Younii, tadi malam waktu ditelfon Mamonee dia bilang malas dan menyuruh kita berangkat sendiri" kata Suzuna bingung.

"ya, wajar sih. Namanya juga Hiruma-san. Ah! Sekolah hampir dimulai, sebaiknya kita cepat lari Monta"

"oke, DASH MAX, sampai nanti Suzuna!" kata Monta sambil melompat dan berlari(?)

"Sampai nanti Suzuna!" kali ini Sena yang berlari menyusul Monta.

"Yaaa. Sampai nanti, Sena, Monmon!" teriak Suzuna agar terdengar oleh dua atlet Amefuto itu.

_PULANG SEKOLAH_

"terima kasih kalian mau mengunjungi ayahku" kata Musashi sambil menuju meja Resepsionis.

"tidak apa-apa Musashi, kami juga senang bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu" jawab Mamori

"lho, Gen-chan hari ini membawa temanmu? Wah, kebetulan hari ini dokter kepala juga mampir untuk memeriksa ayahmu!" kata suster Okka

"dokter kepala?"

"ya, dia pemilik rumah sakit ini, dan cabang-cabang lainnya. Dia jarang terlihat karena kesibukannya di rumah sakit lain. Tapi dia akhirnya memutuskan membuat kantornya di sini"

"ah, baguslah jadi dia bisa sering mengecek ayahku. Ayo teman-teman,kita pergi"

"Haaiik" anggota Devil Bats menjawab dengan kompak.

"kesehatan anda sudah lebih baik daripada catatan kesehatan anda yang terakhir, Takekura-san. Sebaiknya anda terus beristirahat"

Terdengar suara wanita dari balik pintu kamar ayah Musashi.

"eh, jangan-jangan itu suara dokter kepala yang memeriksa ayah"

"ehm, kenapa rasanya suara ini pernah kudengar ya?"

"eh? benar juga, aku merasa pernah mendengar suara ini."

"lebih baik kita lihat saja" Musashi langsung membuka pintu kamar. Dan terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut yang di gulung ke atas seperti cangkang keong berdiri di samping tempat tidur ayah Musashi. Memakai high heels putih, jas putih dokter menutupi kemeja putih bergaris yang dikancingkan dari dua kancing dari atas dan rok mini putih ketat. Dia melihat ke arah anggota Deimon Devil Bats sambil sedikit menurunkan kacamatanya.

"lho, kalian kan temannya Youichi!" kata Makigami sambil tersenyum ke arah anggota DDB.

"Makigai..., eh bukan makigami-san, ano, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Sena terbata-bata.

"loh, aku pemilik rumah sakit ini"

"APAAAAAAA?"

"aku kan sudah bilang aku cuma pemilik rumah sakit biasa di pesta( baca Chapter 1)"

"ah! Aku ingat!" tiba-tiba Yukimitsu berteriak

"i,ingat apa?"

"Mizuchi Makigami, pemilik Rumah Sakit Hanamichi yang cabangnya sudah ada di seluruh Jepang. Kantor Pusatnya ada dua, di Tokyo dan Kantou. Rumah sakit Jokomachi ini salah satu cabangnya. Katanya setiap rumah sakitnya punya namanya sendiri-sendiri di setiap daerah dan selalu berkembang" kata Yukimitsu sambil menatap anggota DDB.

"dan dia bilang cuma pemilik rumah sakit '_biasa'_?

"kenalannya Hiruma memang nggak pernah orang biasa, ya?"

"benar"

"wah, kamu tahu banyak ya! Rasanya senang ada anak muda yang perhatian sama berita nggak penting itu"

"_be, berita nggak penting?" _batin semua minus Makigami.

"oh, iya, kalian mau menjenguk Takekura-san ya? Kalau begitu silakan. Aku akan menunggu kalian di luar, aku masih mau mengobrol dengan kalian."

_Skip waktu menjenguk_

"ah, kalian sudah selesai menjenguk Takekura-san?" kata Makigami sambil memegang daftar pasien lainnya uang di berikan oleh suster Okka. Para anggota DDB hanya mengangguk.

"suter Okka, aku sudah mengecek ulang. Tolong urutkan berdasarkan daftar yang kubuat"

"baiklah Makigami-san"

Begitu suster Okka pergi Makigami langsung berbalik ke arah anggota DDB.

"kebetulan sekali aku mau mengecek pasien terakhir. Ayo kalian ikut aku" Makigami berjalan tanpa mempedulikan anggota DDB yang kebingungan.

"eh, Onee-san. Apa kami tidak mengganggu?" tanya Mamori dengan sedikit gugup.

"tidak apa-apa kok. Malah aku merasa 'dia' ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman dari kakaknya"

"heh, teman dari kakaknya? Anggota kami tidak ada yang adiknya sakit kok!"

"kalian yakin?" Makigami hanya tersenyum sambil membuka salah satu pintu kamar VVIP.

Kamar itu cukup luas hampir seluas ruang club Devil Bats. Di dalamnya ada sofa abu-abu besar yang kelihatannya nyaman, TV 29inch, jendela yang pemandangannya ke arah taman rumah sakit, kamar mandi, dan sebuah ranjang rumah sakit besar.

Di atas ranjang ada seorang cowok dengan wajah yang tampan, rambut berwarna coklat emas dipotong pendek, bermata hijau dan tubuhnya lumayan tinggi. Dia membaca buku dengan kacamata dan headset menempel di telinganya. Tangan kirinya diperban. Dia menoleh ke arah anggota DDB begitu sadar ada yang menghalangi pintu masuk kamarnya.

"siapa kalian?" bibir tipisnya hanya sedikit membuat gerakan kecil. Matanya memandang dingin dangan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Belum sempat salah satu anggota Devil Bats memberi jawaban, Makigami sudah memotong sambil tersenyum.

"perkenalkan!" senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Yuzuki Hiruma, adiknya Youichi. Umurnya sekarang sama seperti Sena. Dia masuk rumah sakit karena terjatuh dari lantai 2 dan tangan kirinya patah"

Semua anggota Devil Bats hanya memandang orang yang dikenalkan Makigami dengan pandangan shock dan bingung.

"hai" kali ini senyum tipis yang terbentuk di bibir tipis Yuzuki.

**Owari**

**Hountou ni Gomenasai Minna!(berlutut)**

Huwee, maafin diriku yang lama ngeupdate ceritanya, sering salah ketik, bikin cerita yang nggak ada humornya ini, gak bisa ngebalas review dengan bener, dan berbagai dosa lainnya.

Maaf ya, minna. Sekolah memang nggak bisa diduain, ya? Sakura benernya sudah punya ceritanya, tapi dikarenakan waktu, internet yang lemot dan kemalasan buat ngetik jadi nyandet deh. Maaf, maaf, maaf(())

Oh, iya pasti kalian pikir tulisan Sakura kaku banget ya? Ini karena nggak biasa nulis cerita, makanya jadi begini. Sakura lagi belajar dengan baca ffnya Senior2 Author.

**RnR trus ya!(maksa)**

Pokoknya thanks buat Review ya. Maaf nggak bisa bales. Internetnya Sakura lagi bermasalah, nih. Maklum ya!


	4. My Hetrochromia Sister

Chapter 4

Yuzuki masih tersenyum. Dia hanya tersenyum miring ke arah teman-teman kakaknya itu. Dia kemudian melepas kacamata dan headsetnya. Mata hijaunya semakin terlihat bening setelah kacamatanya di lepas.

Setelah beberapa dari anggota DDB menguasai rasa terkejutnya, mereka mulai berbicara.

"aku dan Kurita tidak tahu Hiruma punya adik. Padahal kami yang paling lama bersama dia" ujar Musashi.

"ooh, kakak memang tertutup, jadi kalian wajar tidak tahu soal aku." Jawab Yuzuki.

"oh iya, Hi, hiruma-kun se, seumuran dengan aku?" sikap gagap Sena keluar.

"panggil Yuzuki saja Sena-kun. Aku lebih terbiasa di panggil begitu"jawab Yuzuki dengan senyum yang sangat lembut.

DEG. _"uwaahh, sama sekali nggak mirip Hiruma" _pikir semua orang begitu melihat senyum Yuzuki.

"ta, tapi senyumannya mirip Hiruma-san waktu Festival Olahraga Deimon, Max"

"y, ya agak mengerikan" Kurita gemetar di tempat.

"ehm, Yuzuki-kun" Mamori berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"ya, Anezaki-san?"

"kenapa kamu sepertinya mengenal kami semua? Padahal aku yakin kita sama sekali belum pernah bertemu." Tanya Mamori sambil menerutkan alisnya pertanda rasa bingungnya.

"ya, tentu saja dari kakak"

"eh, Hiruma menceritakan kami kepadamu?" Yukimitsu terkejut dengan ucapan Yuzuki barusan.

"ternyata Hiruma suka cerita tentang temannya ke keluarganya, ya?"

"eh, bukan begitu. Kalian pikir kakak mau repot-repot cerita tentang sekolahnya ke aku?"

"tidak, itu tidak mungkin" jawab anggota DDB serempak

"lalu, darimana kamu tahu tentang kami?"tanya Mamori sekali lagi.

"ehm, ya waktu kakak pulang sambil marah-marah dan teriak "dasar si cebol sialan itu, bla, bla, bla,...", "manager sialan itu, bla, bla, bla,...", "orang tua sialan itu hari ini, bla, bla,bla,..." dan lain-lain. Karena penasaran, jadi aku tanya siapa 'cebol sialan', 'manager sialan' dan 'orang tua sialan' itu"

"ya, bisa kami bayangkan"

"hahaha, dasar Youichi!" Makigami hanya tertawa mendengar cerita Yuzuki.

"iya kakak memang begitu. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayah yang keras kepala"

"iya, ya. Dia mirip sekali dengan ayah kalian, bahkan wajahnya mirip sekali waktu ayah kalian muda dulu. Kalau kamu sih, mata dan rambutmu mirip dengan ibumu" Makigami berkomentar sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"eh, kalau begitu rambut asli hiruma coklat emas sama sepertimu, Yuzuki?"

"tidak, rambut kakak hitam sama seperti ayah, matanya juga. Kalau ibu sama seperti aku, berambut coklat emas dan bermata hijau"

"eh,bukannya mata Hiruma-kun hijau sepertimu?"

"dia itu pakai softlens warna hijau. Kakak, ayah dan kakek itu mempunyai warna mata yang sama, warna merah."

"eeeh?"

"kalau diperhatikan juga mereka bertiga sangat mirip, lho! Katanya, mata merah di keluarga kami selalu di miliki oleh putra pertama secara turun-temurun."

"hee, mata merah kakekmu kan merah nanar, sama seperti darah. Bahkan lebih merah dari matanya Akaba"

"uwahh, semakin banyak yang kita tahu tentang Hiruma-kun, rasanya semakin aneh ya?" tanya Mamori ke anggota DDB yang di jawab dengan anggukan.

" ya, kakakku yang seperti setan itu memang aneh"

"_seperti? Dia MEMANG setan bukan SEPERTI setan." _Batin anggota DDB.

"apa...kalian mau aku menceritakan tentang kakak secara lengkap?" kali ini senyumnya berganti dengan sedikit seringai.

"eh, benarkah? boleh juga. Siapa tahu kita bisa tahu rahasianya Hiruma." Anggota DBB masih belum menyadari seringainya.

"tapi, ada syaratnya." Seringainya semakin lebar. Sekarang semua orang bisa melihat seringainya.

"eeh? Ap, apa?" dalam hati anggota Devil Bats cuma berpikir _"uwaahhh, ini sekeluarga isinya setan semua"_

"selama aku masih di rumah sakit, kalian harus menuruti segala perintahku tanpa bertanya" sekarang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan hiruma. Pupil berwarna hijau yang mengecil, senyum tipis yang berganti dengan seringai, dan alis yang menekuk menandakan rasa senang. Yuzuki menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan ke belakang. Sekarang terlihat jelas telinga elf yang sama seperti punya Hiruma meskipun tanpa percingan.

"jadi , kalian terima atau tidak?" dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya mengambil kacamatanya kembali.

"huh, kita terima saja. Lagipula selama ini kita sudah sering berurusan dengan setan. Apa salahnya membuat kontrak dengan satu setan lagi?" Jumonji tersenyum meskipun terlihat keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

" kau kenapa, Jumonji?" tanya Togano

"iya, bicaramu seperti paranormal saja" tambah Kuroki

"berisik, ini salah satu cara balas dendam ke setan itu. Dengan tahu salah satu rahasianya, dia nggak bisa seenaknya lagi terhadap kita"

"benar juga. Lagipula aku ingin melihat wajah pucat si bodoh itu karena kita tahu rahasianya" Musahi menambahi perkataan Jumonji.

"eeehh, jadi serius nih?" Kata Sena yang sudah emutih wajahnya.

"setuju, Max"

"bagus, bagus. Jadi kalian setuju? Kalau begitu sebutkan apa yang ingin kalian ketahui dari aku tentang kakak"

"kami ingin tahu kelemahan Hiruma" tanya anggota DBB serempak.

"lansung ya? Baiklah kalau begitu" Yuzuki membenahi posisinya sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara.

" kak You sebenarnya nggak punya kelemahan secara jelas. Tapi, kakak punya alergi terhadap salah satu minuman, yaitu krim mentah lebih tepatnya susu"

"pffff, setan itu alergi sama susu?" anggota DBB langsung menahan tawa.

"wahahaha, ini rahasia yang lucu sekali" cuma Musahi yang tidak menahan tawanya.

"jadi, karena itu dia selalu minta kopi hitam? Karena kalau aku menambahkan rasa manis pada kopi selalu memakai krim bubuk atau susu?" Mamori bertanya sambil menahan tawa.

"iya, dia itu benci dan sama sekali nggak bisa meminum susu. Dulu waktu pertama kali ketahuan dia alergi susu waktu umur 7 tahun. Dia nggak sengaja memakan makanan yang kadar susunya tinggi. Kakak dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu setelah itu. Waktu kakak dirumah sakit dia tidak bisa bicara sama sekali karena tenggorokannya bengkak dan harus dioperasi. "

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA" sontak semua anggota Devil Bats tertawa. Mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa karena membayangkan kapten mereka bengkak tenggorokannya dan tidak bisa bicara.

"ehm, sebaiknya kalian mengecilkan tawa kalian. Ini rumah sakit ingat!" kata Makigami memperingatkan.

"ma, maaf kak Makigami, pffff"

"kakak? Bibi Mizuchi sadar dong! Masa umur segitu mau dipangil 'kakak'?"

"diam! Mulutmu ternyata sama saja dengan kakakmu" kata Makigami sambil menjitak kepala Yuzuki.

"pfff, lalu apalagi?"

" nggak bisa. Satu hari satu cerita. Nah, sekarang kalian harus memenuhi permintaanku"

"permintaan?"

"ya,cukup buatkan aku bento setiap hari, aku nggak peduli siapa yang masak asalkan enak. Aku nggak terlalu suka pedas. Aku sedikit alergi sama kayu manis. Aku paling suka dadar gulung yang di tengahnya di kasih isian. Buat makanan penutupnya aku mau cemilan yang cocok di makan bersama teh Jepang. Bentonya harus disusun 3 tingkat dan yang paling bawah harus makanan penutupnya, dua lainnya terserah. Tehnya teh Jepang biasa saja, ya."

"eh? Kami harus buat setiap hari?"

"ya, batas akhir jam antarannya 30 menit sehabis kalian pulang sekolah."

"kenapa harus 30 menit sehabis pulang sekolah jadi batas akhirnya?"

"karena aku nggak ingin kakak tau kalian mengunjungi aku. Oh, iya sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi, 15 menit lagi kakak sampai di sini."

"hieeeeeee?" bersamaan dengan teriakan Sena semua anggota Devil Bats lari meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Yuzuki dan Makigami.

"kenapa kau bohong?"

"hum?"

"kenapa kau bohong Youichi akan sampai di sini dalam waktu 15 menit? Biasanya dia datang jam 5 sore kan, sekarang masih jam 3 kurang 15"

"karena yang akan datang sebentar lagi adalah bahan ceritaku buat mereka besok"

"eh, siapa?"

CKLEK

Makigami langsung menoleh ke arah suara pintu di buka. Di sela-sela pintu yang terbuka terlihat anak perempuan berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Rambutnya hitam panjang. Poninya disisir ke samping, tapi masih sedikit memperlihatkan telinganya yang rucing. Matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Yang kanan berwarna merah dan yang kiri berwarna hijau. Dia memakai kaos berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dan rok mini berwarna biru tua serta sepatu hitam. Di punggungnya ada tas ransel hitam.

"Hetrochromia" tanpa sadar Makigami berkata begitu melihat warna mata anak perempuan itu.

Wajah anak perempuan itu dingin. Mulutnya tidak tersenyum maupun cemberut. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah Yuzuki yang tersenyum. Dari ekspresinya, dia sama sekali cuek terhadap Makigami

"onii-chan" kata anak perempuan itu kepada Yuzuki.

"Sakura"

**Omake**

"oi, anak sialan kau beli makanan apa?"kata Youichi sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan langsung mandi.

"kak, umur kakak baru 7 tahun tapi kakak sudah lancar berbicara kasar, apa kakak tidak takut di marahi ayah?" Yuzuki yang baru dari minimarket langsung berjalan ke dapur, melewati Youichi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"itu urusanku. Yang penting apa yang kamu beli, sialan? Yang tugas masak makan malam hari ini kamukan. Memangnya kau tidak membeli makanan yang tidak bisa langsung dimakan?"

"kakak makan ini saja dulu" kata Yuzuki sambil melemparkan sebungkus makanan ringan.

"tadi aku baru beli produk baru di SonSon, karena penasaran aku beli 2"

Tanpa memperhatikan makanan yang baru saja di tangkapnya dan Yuzuki yang sedang membuka kantung belanja, Youichi lansung membuka dan memakannya.

"cih, aku tidak peduli baru atau tidak, yang penting aku lapar sekarang dan aku ingin makan..." baru beberapa kunyahan Youchi sudah berhenti.

"sesuatu..." sekali telan dan dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

"di sini ditulis 'rasa susu. Makanan ini delapan puluh persen terdiri dari susu. Kandungan kalsium 80%. Sangat cocok dimakan bersama kopi atau teh'" Yuzuki diam beberapa saat.

"kak?" Yuzuki menatap kakaknya yang hanya diam dan memegangi lehernya.

"kakak alergi susu, kan?"

"Fuck, na, nafasku se, sesak..." Youichi ambruk ke arah sofa masih sambil memegangi tenggorokannya.

"semoga bibi Makigami ada di kantornya"

**Owari**

Thanks banget buat reader yang sudah baca ceritaku ini. Hehehe, soal nama ilmiah yang di atas Sakura dapet dari internet waktu baca-baca artikel tentang mata, jadi dimaafin ya, seandainya salah. Ditunggu reviewnya buat pembenaran nama ilmiahnya. Ehm, sekalian mau pengumuman nih. Karena sebentar lagi mau-mau ujian kayaknya updatenya bakalan agak lama nih. Tapi tetap di nantikan ceritanya ya Readers. Sakura selalu berusaha buat para Readers yang setia

Thx buat Reviewnya


	5. My Demon Brother by Yuzuki Hiruma

Chapter 5

* * *

Yuzuki's POV

Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Rambut hitamnya hari ini tidak diikat. Pasti kak Youichi nggak mengikatnya. Sakura masih memasang wajah 'cool'nya dan melihatku. Mata kirinya berwarna hijau sama sepertiku. Yang kanan? Nanti kuberitahu.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk dan duduk di samping kakak?" sambil menggeser posisiku aku bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung berjalan dan naik ke tempat tidurku di bantu oleh bibi Mizuchi. Meskipun sakura selalu memasang wajah 'cool', sikapnya tidak sedingin wajahnya. Apalagi padaku dan kak Youichi. Setelah sakura duduk di sampingku, aku baru sadar dari tadi bibi Mizuchi melihatku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ah... benar juga ya.

"ya, bibi Mizuchi, sakura ini adik kandungku. Bibi belum pernah bertemu satukalipun dengan dia" jawabku meskipun bibi Mizuchi belum bertanya. Ya, wajar sih bibi Mizuchi belum pernah bertemu dengan sakura. Terakhir dia bertemu denganku waktu aku kelas 4 sd, sakura belum lahir.

"waw, beberapa tahun tidak bertemu dan ada satu anggota baru di keluarga Hiruma. Tapi kalian kejam juga tidak memberi tahu aku." Kejam? Hei, untuk apa aku atau kakak harus memberitahu bibi? Tapi kasihan juga kalau kujawab begitu.

"ya, sebenarnya kami maksudku aku sudah memcoba menghubungi bibi 2 bulan yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya bibi terlalu sibuk dalam pencarian cinta bibi yang tanpa bibi Mizuchi sadari kalau bibi sudah terlalu tua untuk hal semacam itu, dan tidak sempat menjawab telponku" aku benar-benar meneleponnya, sekali.

"kau menelpon? Misscall 3 detik kau bilang itu telepon?" sekarang aku merasa tatapan mengejek bibi Mizuchi sangat menjengkelkan.

"eeeh..., nada tunggu sekali...termasuk hitungan menelepon...kan?" sebisa mungkin aku memasang 'puppy eyes'ku sambil tersenyum. Sial, jadi bibi tahu aku cuma misscall 3 detik, tunggu kalau tahu kenapa tidak telepon balik?

"jadi? Kalau bibi tahu kapan dan berapa lama waktu misscallku, kenapa tidak mengangkatnya?" aku tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa membalasnya. Bibi Mizuchi melotot ke arahku setelah aku bertanya, rasanya dia punya serangan balik yang lebih kuat. _Well...wrong question._

"helloo! Mr. three-second-misscall, apa tiga detik waktu yang cukup untuk seseorang yang hp-nya berjarak 20 meter darinya untuk menjawab telepon?" sekarang dia melotot sambil mencodongkan badannya ke arahku sambil menggretakkan giginya. Sekarang aku yang mati kutu.

"ehehehe...salahku. Baiklah, sakura kenapa kamu tidak memperkenalkan dirimu pada bibi Mizuchi Makigami?" aku mengganti topik secepat mungkin. Fiuh... ternyata tidak mudah berdebat dengan bibi, tapi aku yakin seandainya kakak Youichi yang ada di posisiku, bibi Mizuchi yang mati kutu.

* * *

Normal POV

"sakura, 7 tahun, kelas 3 sd"

"waaa, kawaii!" Makigami langsung membungkuk dan merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang melihat tangan terentang Makigami merasa sedikit bingung kemudian memeluk Yuzuki yang ada di sebelahnya. Sementara Yuzuki hanya senyum-senyum sendiri karena senang dipeluk oleh adiknya itu.

Makigami yang langsung menyadari kalau sifatnya berlebihan akhirnya menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Sakura dan menggosoknya sambil tertawa garing. "hehehe, maaf ya, sikap bibi berlebihan". Untuk beberapa saat Sakura cuma melihat melihat Makigami. Kemudian dia mengambil tangan Makigami yang ada di kepalanya dan menggenggamnya seperti orang bersalaman. "salam kenal, bibi" katanya tanpa ekspresi.

Makigami cuma tersenyum melihat sikap Sakura.

Setelah diam beberapa, keheningan dipecahkan oleh Yuzuki, "Sakura, kenapa nggak langsung pulang? Kak Youichi nggak jemput?"

"hari ini ada rapat guru, jadi sekolahku pulang lebih cepat. Aku sudah memberitahu kak Youichi, kok!"

"terus, kenapa tadi tiba-tiba telepon ingin ke sini?"

"aku nanti pulang sama kak Youichi dari sini. Kak you katanya mau datang sebentar lagi"

"ya, anak sialan itu benar" baru saja Sakura berkata, Youichi( ingat! Ada 3 hiruma di sini) masuk ke dalam kamar rumah sakit itu sambil menenteng senjata m-16nya dengan sportbag hitam tersampir di pundaknya.

"Youichinii!" Sakura langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah Youichi sambil merentangkan tangannya. Youichi hanya menunduk sambil berwajah datar dan menggendong Sakura hanya dengan sebelah tangannya (kok bisa?).

Cklik.

Yuzuki mengambil foto Youichi yang menggendong Sakura sambil menenteng senjata dengan kamera digital yang-entah-muncul-darimana itu( bakat alami di keluarga Hiruma*plak*ditimpuk kamera). Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, di foto itu Youichi menoleh ke kamera.

"kenapa kamu memotretku anak sialan?"

"buat koleksi. Apa aku tidak boleh mengabadikan moment langka ini? The-Commander-from-Hell menggendong anak kecil, meskipun aku sering lihat sih, kalau teman-teman kakak melihat, mereka pasti akan terharu" Yuzuki melihat kembali foto kedua saudaranya itu sambil tersenyum.

"heh? Terharu? Yang ada mereka semua akan mati berdiri kalau melihat aku menggendong Sakura seperti ini!" ujar Youichi sambil menaruh m-16nya kemudian melemparkan sportbag hitam tepat di samping Yuzuki dan dia masih menggendong Sakura.

"ini bajuku ya? Loh kok kosong?"tanya Yuzuki begitu menyadari kalau sportbag itu kosong.

"apa maksudmu baju? Kamu sudah sini sebulan lebih, tahu! Aku sudah bicara dengan rambut keong sialan ini dan katanya kamu bisa pulang besok" kata Youichi sambil menunjuk ke arah Makigami.

"sikap kurang ajarmu nggak pernah berubah, you. Apa kamu nggak pernah di ajari oleh ibumu tentang menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu..." kemudian makigami menepis telunjuk Hiruma "dan kalau menunjuk orang di depan mukanya itu tidak sopan!"

"khe, terserah aku Makigai sialan"

"huh" makigami cuma mendengus kesal melihat sikap Youichi.

"dan jangan pernah bertanya lagi soal apa yang di ajarkan oleh orangtuaku. Kau sudah melihat sendiri dengan mata kepala sialanmu itu sendiri bagaimana aku waktu kecil"

"yaaahh! Kok besok sih? Padahal kesenanganku di rumah sakit ini baru mulai" Yuzuki tampak kecewa.

"kesenangan?" Youichi mulsi curiga dengan sikap Yuzuki. Padahal selama sebulan terakhir di rumah sakit, Yuzuki cuma mengeluh bosan terus, tapi hari ini dia terlihat senang.

"ah,bukan apa2" jawab Yuzuki sambil bersikap sewajar mungkin.

"ohh" jawab Youichi sambil memutar bola matanya.

"_fiuh, hampir"_ batin Yuzuki.

"ya sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Suruh 'cewek-cewek genit berpakaian putih dengan tatapan mesum yang biasanya menggodamu atau kamu yang menggoda mereka' itu untuk membereskan pakaianmu. Besok kamu keluar sore" kata youichi sambil menggendong Sakura, menenteng m-16nya dan menutup pintu kamar. Blam.

"bye-bye nii-chan" panggil sakura dari luar meskipun pintu sudah ditutup.

"ya"sahut Yuzuki

"wow" kata Makigami.

"ya, kakak bisa melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus dengan dua tangan"

"bukan itu"

"hn?"

"dia memanggil 'suster' yang biasanya hanya dengan satu kata dengan julukan yang lebih dari 10 kata"

"yeah"

* * *

**OwArI**

Yeah, akhirnya setelah sebulan chapter 5 berhasil sakura selesaikan. Hehe buat reader yang sudah membaca fic sakura makasih banget ya! Ini jadi semacam doa buat ujian sakura dan akhirnya sakura naik kelas(yippie). Sakura masih sma sih...

Thnks for riview

**RnR...please**

* * *

**Omake**

Yuzuki's POV

Malam ini, kakak menunggui aku dari jam 7 dan sekarang sudah jam 9. Dia masih setia dengan Sony VIAOnya. Haaah, tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas. Padahal mulai besok aku bisa ngerjain kakak lewat temannya, tapi aku malah keluar dari rumah sakit. Haaah.

"kenapa dari tadi kau menghela nafasmu terus sih? Kau sesak nafas atau apa, anak sialan?" oh, ternyata aku dari tadi menghela nafas terus ya?

"aku cuma mau tanya kok" alasanku. Eh, sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan iseng mucul sih.

"tanya apa?"

"kak seandainya ada orang yang tahu rahasia kakak bagaimana? Terus kemudian dia berniat membocorkannya. Apa yang akan kakak lakukan kalau orang itu dekat dengan kakak?" ini aku sih, hehehe.

"oh, itu sama sekali bukan masalah anak sialan" tiba-tiba kakak merubah 'stoic face'nya jadi wajah 'angelic super' dan tersenyum ke aku.

"kenapa?" oke 'angelic super face' no jutsu-nya malah bikin aku merasa di luar turun salju padahal ini musim panas.

"kalau semua yang mengetahui rahasia kubunuh, akan jadi rahasia lagi, 'kan?" kakak tersenyum, dia tersenyum. Senyuman seperti psikopat yang akan memutilasi korbannya dan sebelumnya dia menghabisi korbannya di atas meja operasi, si psikopat akan berkata 'apa meja ini cukup nyaman untukmu?', 'apa kau ingin aku mengambilkan sesuatu untukmu? Hanya untuk memastikan otakmu masih berfungsi saat aku mengambilnya nanti', 'apa kau ingin duduk supaya bisa melihat aku memotong kakimu?','menurutmu jantung atau otak dulu yang kukeluarkan','kalau jantung aku akan merobek dadamu dulu, kalau otak aku akan menghancurkan tengkorakmu dulu'.

Baiklah, begitu pulang aku harus sebisa mungkin menghindari menonton koleksi dvd SAW, Jason VS Freedy, Scream, Nightmare at Elm. Street, Rumah Dara(?) dan koleksi film horor, mutilasi, pembunuhan lainya. Pokoknya dvd milik Hiruma Youichi. aghh, kenapa kakak mengoleksi dvd seperti itu sih?

Aku berusaha menelan ludahku untuk meredakan rasa takutku, tapi tidak bisa, mungkin karena wajah kakak yang sekarang ultra angelic sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum.

"walaupun itu keluarga kakak sendiri? Even your own brother?" akhirnya aku berhasil menelan ludahku, glek.

Kakak membuka matanya, dan yang terlihat adalah mata yang berwarna merah terang sama seperti darah. Aku baru sadar kalau kakak sudah melepas softlens-nya. Tapi kondisi kamar yang gelap, cahaya yang minim(cuma laptop dan bulan yang menerangi kamar) membuat kamar rumah sakit ini semakin horor.

"yes, even my fucking own brother,Yu-zu-ki" aku membaringkan tubuhku. Aku bukan orang yang mudah takut pada kakak, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar takut pada kakakku sendiri.

"allright, then" baru sekarang aku benar-benar tidak ingin berdua saja dengan kakak di ruangan ini.

"kekekekekekeke..." and my brother's maniacly laugh become my fucking lulably.

"sweet nightmare, Yuzuki" God, help me, please!


	6. My Unlucky Day

Chapter 6

Di sebuah gedung Opera tua, ada cewek aneh yang entah kenapa memakai Tuksedo milik Mbah Buyutnya yang sudah lama koid dan baru saja dia gali dari kuburan Mbahnya itu. (Mbah Nyut : "WOOI! Balikin baju gua! , Author : "KYAAA! Mbah Nyut BANGKIT!"). Sekarang dia sedang mencoba mikenya di atas panggung.

"_Tes...tes...ehm!"_

_Tiiiiinggg...!_

Baiklah para Readers sekalian. Kali ini giliran Author yang menyampaikan pembukaan fic ini secara langsung. Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui dari ehm, fic buatan saya ini, ternyata banyak rahasia yang di sembunyikan oleh seorang Hiruma Youichi. Sampai sekarang, anggota keluarga Hiruma yang kita ketahui baru kakek, nenek, adik laki-laki dan perempuannya.

Kakek Youichi Hiruma bernama Kyoichiro Hiruma. Karena data-data tentang dia kurang jelas di Chapter pertama, maka saya akan menceritakan sedikit sejarah tentang dia.

Kyoichiro Hiruma. Dia keturunan Jepang asli yang diberi mata merah yang langka di Jepang. Saat muda, dia sempat terlibat dalam Perang Dunia II. Meskipun dia orang Jepang, karena Perang Dunia II, dia terpaksa tinggal di Jerman sejak dia masih muda. Dia mengikuti kemiliteran di Jerman. Beberapa bulan saja, dia sudah terkenal dengan berbagai macam prestasinya yaitu kesuksesan pasukannya dalam menuaikan misi. Hal ini membawa kebanggaan bagi Jerman yang baru kalah dalam Perang Dunia II. Dia juga terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam strategi perang, sifat ambisiusnya, sifatnya yang keras dan juga mata merahnya. Dia dijuluki " _The Red Steel_" oleh anak buah dan atasannya. Setelah beberapa tahun kesuksesan karirnya, dia bertemu dengan wanita yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya.

Cheryl Geraldine Klein. Putri tertua dalam Keluarga Klein yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Diktator Jerman sebelumnya yaitu Adolf Hitler. Dilahirkan dengan rambut pirang, wajah lembut yang cantik namun ternyata sangat ahli dalam pedang, wawasannya yang luas dan bola mata berwarna ungu membuat dia terkenal dengan kecantikan dan kekuatannya, bukan hanya di Jerman namun juga di kalangan bangsawan Inggris yang termasuk musuh Jerman dalam Perang Dunia II. Saat itu Keluarga Klein, merupakan sisa-sisa kebanggan Jerman. Cheryl bertemu Kyoichiro saat Pemerintah sedang mengadakan pesta di Kediaman Klein demi merayakan Jerman yang terlahir kembali. Saat itu, militer menunjuk Kyoichiro sebagai wakil dalam pertunjukkan Anggar antara Militer dan Keluarga Klein. Keluarga Klein menunjuk Cheryl.

Hasil pertandingan tersebut seri. Baik Kyoichiro maupun Cheryl baru pertama kali bertemu seseorang yang sebanding. Mereka menjadi dekat, kemudian menikah. Selama pernikahan mereka, mereka memiliki dua anak. Yuya dan adik perempuannya Anna. Yuya memiliki penampilan seperti ayahnya, sangat mirip malah. Sedangkan Anna mirip dengan ibunya. Sebagai anak laki-laki satu-satunya, Yuya tumbuh dalam pengawasan ketat ayahnya. Saat dia remaja, Kyoichiro mengirim dia kembali ke Jepang. Dan begitulah cerita singkat keluarga Hiruma dari generasi Kyoichiro Hiruma.

Lalu, meskipun fic ini berisi cerita tentang Hiruma Youichi, tapi chapter ini akan dimulai dengan latar belakang rumah Mamori Anezaki(layar di panggung tiba-tiba terbuka). Baiklah, ini dia para Readers, The Dark Family Chapter 6! YAAAA!

* * *

At Mamori's House

Pagi ini Mamori bangun seperti biasa, cuma hari ini wajahnya merah dari pagi. Dia begitu karena mimpinya semalam (baca 'Better in My Dream Than in Real). Mami Anezaki, sang ibu dari The Angel from Deimon, tidak menyadari sikap anaknya. Malah hari ini dia yang senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi.

"Mamo, hari ayahmu pulang. Pulang hari ini jangan terlambat ya!" kata Mami sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"eeh, tapi hari ini ada lat..., eh, oh iya, latihannya di liburkan oleh Hiruma-kun" begitu menyebut nama 'Hiruma' seketika itu juga Mamori langsung blushing karena mengingat mimpinya.

"kalau begitu bisa kan? Eh, kenapa wajahmu merah Mamo?" Mami khawatir melihat wajah putrinya yang memerah itu.

"eh, eh, ng, nggak, aku baik-baik saja kok, Kaa-san. Aku berangkat dulu ya, Kaa-san!" tidak mau ibunya bertanya yang macam-macam, Mamori memutuskan langsung pergi.

"lho? Eh, Mamo, tunggu!" karena merasa sudah tidak digubris lagi oleh putrinya, Mami menyerah dan hanya melihat Mamori dari belakang.

"Haaah, dasar anak muda sekarang"

* * *

At Deimon High School

Mamori baru saja tiba di Deimon. Setelah ber'_ohayu' _ria dengan beberapa temannya, akhirnya Mamori sampai di depan kelasnya.

"_ukh, gimana nih? kalau aku ketemu Hiruma, aku..." _Mamori diam beberapa saat di depan pintu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berpikir "_huh, jangan berpikiran buruk Mamori! Hiruma-kun nggak tahu kau bermimpi apa semalam, jadi pasti nggak apa-apa!"_. Mamori kemudian menutup matanya.

_GREEEK...Open!_

" Pagi semua!"..._Greetings!_

_Tap..Tap...Walk!_(masih menutup mata(OAO;)? Keren!)

_Sreeet...Pull the Chair and Sit!_

_Set...Open the Eyes!_

"KUSO MANE!"..._Hear!_

"KYAAAAAAAA!"..._Then Scream!_

BRAAK..._And Fall!_

* * *

Youichi's POV

"KAU KENAPA SIH? KUSOMANE!" langsung saja aku teriak ke manajer sialan itu. Dasar aneh! Padahal aku cuma memanggil seperti biasa, tapi reaksinya luar biasa amat!

Huh, manajer sialan ini bikin aku tambah capek aja. Padahal semalam aku nggak tidur gara-gara Yuzuki sialan itu. Waktu aku mau pulang, dia malah minta tolong dibelikan makanan, dasar anak sialan! Akibatnya aku nggak tidur, sial! Pas kembali, dia malah merusak kamera rahasiaku yang ada di kamarnya, sekali lagi, fuck! Padahal cuma kamera itu yang nggak tersambung ke laptopku. Jadi kalau ingin melihat rekamannya, aku harus ke kamar itu dulu dan memindahkannya ke laptopku. Tapi, sialnya hari itu aku belum melihat atau memindahkan rekaman hari ini. Anak sialan itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, pasti!

End Youichi's POV

* * *

Normal POV

"Hi, hiruma-kun! Kau mengagetkanku tau!" teriak Mamori dengan posisi masih duduk di lantai.

"Aku? Manajer sialan, kamu saja yang overacting!" teriak Hiruma balik.

"Overacting? Maksudmu apa sih, Hiruma-kun?" sambil berusaha berdiri, Mamori tetap meladeni Hiruma.

"Dengan kata lain LEBAY! Sudahlah ikut aku ke ruang klub!" habis bicara begitu, Hiruma langsung menarik Mamori ke luar.

"Ap, apa? Tunggu, Hiruma-kun!"

* * *

_At Club House_

"Manajer sialan, sekarang buatkan aku kopi!" teriak Hiruma begitu sampai di ruang klub.

"Apaan, sih? Kalau mau buat, ya buat sendiri!"

"Yang terakhir beli kopi kan kamu manajer sialan, yang tahu tempat menyimpan kopi ya cuma kamu!" Hiruma semakin marah dan mengantuk_. "Manajer sialan, bikin aku tambah capek aja!" _batin Hiruma.

"Huh, iya, kubuatin deh! Tapi mintanya yang benar dong!"

"Terserah, cepat buat sana!" perintah Hiruma.

* * *

"Dasar Hiruma-kun! Buat kopi aja ramenya setengah mati, huh!" Mamori kemudian mengeluarkan bubuk kopi dari lemari sambil menunggu air panas. Setelah air panasnya mendidih, dia langsung menuangkan air panas ke dua cangkir.

"Buat kopi satu lagi deh. Aku juga agak mengantuk." Tangannya mencari-cari gula tapi nihil.

"Ah, ada susu, pakai ini aja deh. Toh, punya Hiruma-kun nggak pake susu" Mamori kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam salah satu cangkir. Belum sempat di aduk, tangan Hiruma sudah mengambil salah satu cangkir.

"Ah, Hiruma-kun! Itu sama sekali tidak sopan tahu!" teriak Mamori.

"Ck, terserahlah manajer sialan" kata Hiruma sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Huuh, dasar nyebelin" kemudian mamori mengaduk kopinya.

"_Loh, kok, kopinya nggak berubah warna? Mestinya jadi coklat karena susunya? Jangan-jangan..."_

PRRAAANGGG!

Mamori terkejut dan langsung berlari ke tempat Hiruma. Dapur klub dan ruang metting di pisahkan oleh tembok, jadi Mamori tidak dapat melihat Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" teriak Mamori pada Hiruma. Sementara itu Hiruma. Kopinya jatuh dan pecah di lantai, dia jongkok sambil memegangi meja dan tangan satunya memegangi lehernya.

"Ma..na...jer...si..al..UHUK!"

"Hiruma-kun! Kau kenapa? Ah, kopi susunya sampai jatuh, eh, kopi susu?" saat itu, Mamori baru ingat perkataan Yuzuki yang kemarin.

" _kak You sebenarnya nggak punya kelemahan secara jelas. Tapi, kakak punya alergi terhadap salah satu minuman, yaitu krim mentah lebih tepatnya susu"_

"ARGH! Hiruma-kun aku lupa, kamu alergi susu-kan? Gawat"tanpa sadar Mamori membuka rahasianya.

"UHUK...da..dari..mana...kam..UHUK...kamu tahu...kuso...ma...ne?" sambil tersenggal-senggal, Hiruma memberi manajer Deimon Devil Bats itu tatapan menusuknya.

"Eeh, itu, ano, aku, sudahlah! Hiruma-kun, aku akan panggil ambulans!" Mamori kemudian memanggil ambulans. Untungnya, ambulans tiba dalam beberapa menit saja. Ambulans kemudian membawa Mamori dan Hiruma ke rumah sakit, Rumah sakit Jokomachi.

* * *

**O_w_A_r_I**

Hyaaa! Akhirnya selesai! Fiuh, untung tepat waktu*PLAKK*

HWAAAA! Maaf, updatenya, hiks, lama, hiks, banget, hiks, hiks...

Gomen, Veno lagi suasana moody, jadi nulisnya sesuai mood jadii...gitu deh.

Tapi baca PM dan Reviewnya Readers selalu bikin Sakura semangat lagi, makanya

REVIEEEWWW!

Balasan review : (kali ini saya coba membalas review, biar banyak yang review lagi, hehehe)

LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke : emang gua harus bilang 'wow'?  
sorry just kidding.  
Kalau Hiruma nggak nyeremin, apa kata dunia?

Guest : makasih buat sarannya. Ini sudah Veno coba. Review lagi ya!

Jillian Leonhart : hey, look! Yuzuki is not death! Not yet, nyehehehe.  
okay, just kidding, i'm not going to make Chara Death. Enjoy the Story.

Aika Licht Youichi : Aika-san sudah Veno balas lewat PM, jadi seperti yang di PM,  
di Fic ini Hiruma Youichi bermata merah, cuma belum kumunculkan. Hehehe.

Dee Kyou : ck, ck, Dee-san baru sadar sekarang? Ck, ck

* * *

**OMAKE**

"haah, kenapa harus pulang hari ini sih?"

Saat itu Yuzuki sedang bersiap-siap sambil mengepak bajunya ke dalam tas.

"Yah, kakakmu sudah bilang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi" Makigami berusaha menghibur Yuzuki.

"Ya, tapi, kakak memang seenaknya saja. Dasar kakak sia..." belum sempat Yuzuki melanjutkan, kata-katanya sudah di potong oleh suara pintu.

BRRAAKKK

"Dokter Makigami, ada pasien gawat darurat! Pasien terkena Anaphylatic Shock lima belas menit yang lalu, kalau tidak ditangani bisa gawat!" saat itu juga Mamori lewat di depan kamar Yuzuki.

"Kak Mamori!" panggil Yuzuki. Mamori menoleh. Makigami langsung keluar dan Mamori yang gantian masuk ke ruangannya Yuzuki.

"Huwwaaa, Yuzuki! Kakakmu nggak sengaja minum susu dan itu salahku. Tadi petugas bilang kakakmu kena ana-shock-apa gitu, gimana nih?" Mamori langsung memeluk Yuzuki sambil menangis-nangis. Sementara Yuzuki cuma diam dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Yah, yang pasti aku nggak jadi pulang hari ini. khe..khe...khe"


	7. It's My Family Too

Chapter 7

* * *

**At Deimon High School**

Saat ini Mamori sedang duduk sambil melamun ke luar jendela yang memang ada tepat di sampingnya itu. Pandangan matanya nampak kosong memandang ke luar. Saat ini jam mata pelajaran terakhir. Murid-murid sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

_KRIIINGGG_

Bel terdengar di seluruh penjuru Deimon. Mamori yang awalnya melamun pun beranjak pergi. Begitu Mamori melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya, ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Mamori-neechan!" panggil Sena.

Mamori langsung menoleh ke asal suara yaitu Sena. Di samping Sena ternyata sudah berkumpul anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats. Mulai dari Musashi sampai Komusubi dan juga Suzuna.

"Mamori-neechan, ada apa? E-mail yang semalam Neechan kirim itu sama sekali gak jelas" Sena bertanya pada Mamori dengan pandangan bingung juga khawatir.

"Ah, Sena, teman-teman" pandangan Mamori sedikit lebih cerah sejak Sena dkk muncul.

"Mamo-nee, kenapa Mamo-nee kirim e-mail _'kumpul, pulang sekolah'_ ke semua hp kami? Kami jadi khawatir!" Suzuna menggantikan Sena berbicara.

"Eh, masa itu belum jelas?" Mamori masih agak linglung rupanya.

Suzuna yang mulai kesal langsung mejawab sambil agak berteriak "Tentu saja! Ini sama sekali nggak jelas! Pertama, kumpul dimana? Di ruang klub? You-nii kan meliburkan latihan selama seminggu. Kedua, pulang sekolah kapan? Besok? Lusa? Ini sama sekali nggak jelas! Dan ketiga, kemarin Mamo-nee mengirimkan e-mail itu waktu jam sekolah! Kemarin hpku hampir disita gara-gara bunyinya. Dan kemarin kami benar-benar menunggu sepulang sekolah di ruang klub sampai sore, ternyata Mamo-nee tidak datang. Huuuh!" Suzuna mendengus kesal sebagai Final Attack dan ditambah Death Glare yang sama sekali nggak mempan karena matanya yang besar dan imut.

Mamori yang habis dimarahi Suzuna pun merasa bersalah. Kemarin dia mau memberitahu anggota klub soal Hiruma, tapi karena masih kalut akhirnya dia cuma bisa kirim e-mail yang sama sekali nggak jelas. "Gomen..." Mamori menunduk sambil berkata lirih.

Suzuna yang merasa puas(?) mendengar kata maaf dari mamori pun menghembuskan napas lega. "ya, sudah! Jadi ada apa, mamo-nee?"

"Ah, begini, Hiru..."

_CKKIITTT!_

_DUUAAARRR! BANG! BANG!_

Belum sempat mamori menyelesaikan perkataannya terdengar suara tembakan yang keras. Itu suara bazoka yang disusul tembakan Shotgun. Kontan, semua orang langsung menjauh dari asal suara karena mereka sudah familiar dengan suara itu. Namun lain halnya dengan Anggota DDB, mereka justru berlari mendekati jendela terdekat yang menghadap ke lapangan.

"Hi, hiruma-san mau buat apa lagi?" Sena yang larinya paling cepat memutuskan untuk melihat terlebih dahulu.

"Mukya! Jangan-jangan libur latihan seminnggu itu cuma bohongan, dan sekarang kita harus latihan MAX? Mukyaa!" Monta menyusul di belakang Sena.

"Haaah! Dasar Akuma itu!" kata Jumonji.

Sampai di jendela, begitu melihat keluar yang ada cuma asap yang mengepul di halaman depan sekolah. Perlahan asap mulai memudar dan mulai memperlihatkan apa yang adadi baliknya. Bukan setan berambut kuning yang biasanya menenteng senjata yang ada di baliknya, namun cowok berambut coklat keemasan dengan kaos _dark blue_ menenteng Shotgun, bersandar pada mobil sedan hitam.

Anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats yang kurang yakin dengan penglihatannya langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan keluar ke lapangan sekolah. Begitu keluar, mereka pun percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Yang ada di situ adalah Yuzuki Hiruma.

"Hei, kakak-kakak sekalian" sapa Yuzuki sambil melemparkan senyum sinis.

"Yu, Yuzuki-kun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Mamori.

"Ng? Aku cuma mau menjemput kak Mamori kok" tanpa basa-basi lagi Yuzuki mengatakan tujuannya.

"Me, menjemput? Memangnya kamu bisa menyetir? Kamu kan masih 16 tahun, belum boleh menyetir tahu! Bukannya tanganmu patah? Lagipula mobil siapa ini?" Mamori yang panik karena situasi yang mendadak ini semakin memerah wajahnya.

"Mukya! Benar! Lagipula kenapa sok dekat panggil-panggil 'kakak(nee-chan)' segala? Seharusnya kamu memanggilnya Mamori-san MAX!" Monta langsung meledak. Sebenarnya sejak Yuzuki mengatakan kata 'jemput' saja, Monta sudah kesal setengah mati. _"MUKII, apa-apaan dia? Mau mengincar Mamori-san Max? Tidak akan kubiarkan!"_ teriak Monta dalam hati.

"Aku cuma ingin kita lebih akrab saja, kok! Jangan samakan aku dengan kak Youichi dong! Ah, dan tanganku cuma retak kok, sebenarnya sudah sembuh dari minggu lalu. Perban kemarin cuma bukti supaya aku bisa bolos sekolah" Yuzuki menanggapi kemarahan Monta dengan santai sambil tersenyum lebar. Monta dan anak-anak lainnya terperangah namun cuma Musashi yang tidak terpengaruh.

"Senyum diwajahmu bagus, tapi matamu sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Aktingmu cukup bagus" kata Musashi dengan dingin. Yuzuki yang merasa sudah ketahuan langsung mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan wajah dingin beserta seringai setan seperti kakaknya. "Cih, ketahuan ya? Aktingku belum serius hari ini, Musashi-san. Tunggu saja!".

Anak-anak Deimon Devil Bats yang awalnya terperangah cuma diam. Jumonji yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Huh, ternyata dia mirip dengan si Agon. Sikapnya yang kemarin juga begitu. Memang dia a.." ucapan Jumonji tercekat di tenggorokkannya begitu menyadari mobil yang ada di belakang Yuzuki.

"AGGHH! Itu Bentley Zagato GTZ keluaran tahun 2008! Kenapa ada disini?" langsung Jumonji mendekati Bentley itu. Dia berjalan memutar di sekeliling mobil itu sambil memperhatikan dan mengagumi detailnya. Semua shock.

"Apa?" Kuroki memulai.

"Ternyata dia _Car Otaku_?" di tambah Togano.

Jumonji yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh. "kalian boleh berkata aku ini otaku atau apa, tapi kalian harus tahu kalau mobil jenis ini terjual dengan harga 97 juta Yen di Italia!"(Warning! Ini ngawur, karena harga aslinya jauh lebih mahal!)

Sontak semua orang (semua anak-anak DDB sama Doburoku yang baru aja datang) menampakkan wajah terkejutnya.

"Se...sem...mbilan...tu..tu..." dan untuk sesaat Doburoku sensei mengingat kembali kenangan sesaatnya dengan uang 170 jutaYen yang dia menangkan saat Deimon melawan Shinryuuji.

"Ah, Doburoku Sensei mati"

"Sudahlah, ayo naik, kak! Kita ke rumah sakit" kata Yuzuki yang dengan santainya mengabaikan mayat yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu! Kami bagaimana?" tanya Jumonji.

"Bagaimana apanya? Kau nggak liat kalau Bentley ini cuma punya dua tempat duduk?" kata Yuzuki yang mulai kesal.

"Tunggu! Mobil siapa ini? jangan bilang kamu mencurinya, Yuzuki?"

"Iya, mobil ini kucuri..." kata Yuzuki dengan santai.

"Apa?" Mamori langsung bersiap-siap menceramahi Yuzuki tentang buruknya mencuri itu, apa akibatnya, berapa lama hukuman di penjara, hukuman apa di neraka buat dosa mencuri, dll(lebay).

"Dari garasi rumahku" Mamori langsung diam. "Huff, untunglah ini punya orangtuamu" katanya sambil mengelus dada.

"Ini punya kakak kok. Kakak yang beli" kata Yuzuki santai sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Semua : "HAH?"

"Ayah ibuku nggak pernah membeli mobil, lagipula mereka sudah 6 tahun nggak tinggal bersama kami. Lagipula, kalian nggak lihat plat nomornya?" Yuzuki cuma menunjuk ke bagian depan mobil sambil duduk di jok supir.

DE MON 9TH

"Ke, kenapa sembilan?" Suzuna agak ragu-ragu bertanya pada Yuzuki.

"Oh, aku cuma boleh memakai mobil atau motor kakak yang no terakhir dan mobil ini koleksi kakak yang terakhir, di garasi masih ada 8 mobil lainnya dan mereka semua lebih mewah dari mobil ini" dengan santai Yuzuki menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Semua : Spechless plus Jawdrop

"Hi, hiruma-kun?" Mamori bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Di, dia mengoleksi mobil mewah sama seperti mengoleksi mainan" Yukimitsu sweatdrop.

"Kalau kalian mau ikut, naik bis saja. Kami cuma ke rumah sakit Jokomachi kok" Yuzuki berkata dari dalam mobil.

"I, iya" jawab semuanya masih dengan sweatdrop.

"Oh, iya!" tiba-tiba Yuzuki mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori yang sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Aku lupa sepeda motor kakak juga ada di rumah sakit"

"Ehm, Yuzuki, boleh aku tahu plat no-nya?" tanya Musashi bersama anggota yang lain dari luar mobil.

" E VIL 6TH"

Semua : mati

**~Owari~**

Gimana chapter 7 ini? geje ya? Maafin Veno kalau kegejeannya udah nggak bisa di tolong~~~

Di chapter selanjutnya akan di ceritakan tentang keadaan Hiruma di rumah sakit ditambah pertemuan Sakura dangan anggota DDB. Tungguin ya!

Oh iya, Veno mau minta tolong dong.

1. Nama julukan apa yang cocok buat mobil kesayangan Hiruma?( Veno mau membuat Hiruma agak OOC jadi kayak Akaba.)

2. Trus Yuzuki, enaknya nama panggilannya apa yang lucu dan malu-maluin? Tolong di jawab atau di review deh. Tolong banget ya Readers.

3. Kasih saran buat seragam sekolah Yuzuki nama sekolahnya juga boleh.

Thanks!

**Balasan Review (maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu) :**

hiruma hikari : iy, ini udah lanjut. Read and Review trus ya!

Aika Licht Youichi : ya emang kasihan sih. Tunggu aja chapter berikutnya, bagaimana keadaan Hiruma yang sebenarnya akan di perlihatkan. Read and Review!

_**~~~RnR~~~**_


	8. Meet My Sister!

**Chapter 8**

Di dalam mobil Mamori dan Yuzuki sama-sama diam. Yuzuki asyik menyetir sedangkan Mamori sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi kesunnyian itu pecah oleh Yuzuki yang tiba-tiba menyetel radio. Lagu 'Nightmare' dari Avenged Sevenfold memulai intronya. Suara piano yang agak Gothic pun mengalun pelan.

"Maaf ya kak! Aku pasang musik yang agak rock, kakak nggak keberatan kan?"

"Ehm, nggak apa-apa kok. Lagipula ini nggak terlalu roc-" suara Mamori terputus oleh suara drum yang berdentum kencang dan gitar yang sangat berbeda jauh dari suara piano yang lembut sebelumnya. Suara M. Shadows yang khas pun terdengar. Di dalam mobil sekarang sudah tidak bisa disebut sunyi lagi. Ditambah Yuzuki memasang dengan volume cukup tinggi. Suara drum, gitar dan bass campur menjadi satu.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan. Yuzuki menyenandungkan liriknya yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar Mamori karena musik rock menutupi semua suara di dalam mobil. Merasa suasana tidak enak (buat Mamori), Mamori pun berusaha mencairkan suasana. Mamori memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yuzuki tentang Hiruma daripada dia diam saja. "Eh, Yuzuki-kun!"

"Hm, ya kenapa?" Yuzuki merespon panggilan Mamori tanpa menoleh, sambil tetap menyenandungkan liriknya.

"Kenapa kita ke rumah sakit? Kakakmu bagaimana?"

"Ah, kemarin setelah kak Mamori pulang, kak Youichi dioperasi. Tapi selain itu dia baik-baik saja kok"

"O, operasi? Dia nggak apa-apa kan?" Mamori kaget setelah mendengar kata operasi. Setelah dia mendengar Youichi alergi susu dari Yuzuki, Mamori pikir hanya alergi biasa. Ternyata sampai operasi.

"Ya, cuma pembedahan biasa, kok. Tenggorokannya bengkak sehingga menutupi jalan masuk udara, jadi harus di buka supaya kakak bisa bernafas. Tapi, selebihnya kak Youichi baik-baik saja, kok! Jangan khawatir" Yuzuki memberikan senyuman lembut pada Mamori supaya Mamori lebih tenang. Mamori tersenyum balik.

Suasana kembali diam, Mamori sibuk dengan pikirannya sedangkan Yuzuki sibuk dengan lagunya. Mamori menatap keluar, pikirannya sibuk dengan lamunan tentang Hiruma.

"_Apa Hiruma-kun baik2 baik saja ya? Gimana keadaan dia yang sebenarnya? Apa sekarang dia sendirian? Apa orangtuanya tidak menemani?" tunggu! Tadi di sekolah rasanya Yuzuki mengatakan sesuatu tentang orangtuanya._ Ingatan Mamori kembali pada waktu Yuzuki datang ke Deimon tadi.

"_Ayah ibuku nggak pernah membeli mobil, lagipula mereka sudah 6 tahun nggak tinggal bersama kami."_

Mamori mengingat kembali perkataan Yuzuki tadi. Hatinya sekarang dipenuhi rasa keingintahuan karena ucapan Yuzuki tadi. '_Apa itu artinya Hiruma-kun tinggal sendiri bersama Yuzuki? Kemana orangtuanya pergi? Dulu, Kurita dan Musashi pernah cerita saat mereka SMP, Hiruma bilang soal ayahnya yang pemain shogi dan peneliti tubuh manusia sampai dia meninggal, tapi rasanya itu bohong deh. Tapi, kalau benar ayahnya sudah meninggal, bagaimana dengan ibunya? Apa, apa mereka masih hidup?'_

Mamori sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Yuzuki. "Yu, yuzuki-kun!"

"Kenapa lagi kak?" kali ini Yuzuki menoleh pada Mamori.

"Yuzuki-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?" pandanganya kembali ke depan.

"Maaf kalau ini bersifat agak pribadi, Yuzuki-kun. Tapi, sebenarnya dimana orangtuamu?"

Mata Yuzuki melebar sambil tetap menatap lurus ke depan saat mendengar pertanyaan Mamori. Yuzuki kemudian sedikit memalingkan wajahnya sambil menunduk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi duduk Mamori. Setelah diam beberapa saat, kemudian dia mematikan radio dan menatap Mamori dengan pandangan serius. "Kak, sebenarnya..."

* * *

**At Hospital**

Yuzuki dan Mamori sedang berdiri di depan mobil di lapangan parkir rumah sakit. Mereka berdua menunggu anggota DDB yang lain. Yuzuki berdiri santai sambil bersandar pada mobil sedangkan Mamori hanya diam menunduk. Meskipun tidak kelihatan, sebenarnya suasana di antara mereka berdua agak canggung. Mamori melirik ke arah gerbang rumah sakit sekedar untuk membuang waktu.

"Ah, itu mereka" Mamori yang melihat anggota DDB yang memasuki halaman rumah sakit langsung berlari menyusul mereka, sementara Yuzuki cuma berjalan santai mengikuti Mamori.

"Mamo-nee!" teriak Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Suzuna-chan!" balas Mamori.

Tanpa basa-basi, Mamori langsung mengajak anak2 DDB ke ruanganya Hiruma. Sebenarnya mereka masih menunggu Yuzuki yang jalan paling terakhir karena cuma Yuzuki yang tahu kamar Hiruma. Selama perjalanan dari lapangan parkir sampai ke lorong rumah sakit mereka kebanyakan diam. Sampai akhirnya secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Makigami.

"Oh, Yuzuki, Mamori, kalian sudah sampai ya? Cepat juga" kata Makigami tanpa menyadari anggota DDB ada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Cih, ini nggak cepat kok. Kami masih harus menunggu mereka naik bis" kata Yuzuki sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Sekarang Makigami baru sadar kalau dari tadi ada segerombolan anak memakai blazer hijau di belakang Yuzuki.

"Ehm, bukannya Youichi cuma memintamu untuk membawa Mamori?" kata Makigami sambil berbisik ke telinga Yuzuki.

"Mereka minta ikut jadi sekalian aja"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin"

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu, cepat antar mereka ke kamar Youichi"

"Loh, bibi tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku masih ada pemeriksaan sebentar lagi, dan pasienku sudah menumpuk"

"Baiklah"

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai ke depan kamar rumah sakit bernomor 417. Kamar tersebut berada di lantai 5 di rumah sakit itu. Anggota DDB plus Yuzuki diam sambil memandangi pintu.

"..." sedetik

"..." dua detik

"..." lima det-"siapa yang mau masuk?" sela Yuzuki memecah kesunyian.

"..." anggota DBB masih saja diam. Yuzuki yang ada di belakang mereka mulai kesal. Mamori yang ada disebelahnya cuma bisa tersenyum garing.

"SUDAH CEPAT MASUK SANA!" sambil berkata begitu, Yuzuki langsung menendang anggota DDB yang ada di depannya. Tak disangka, muncul efek domino setelah Yuzuki menendang anggota DDB yang ada paling belakang yaitu Kurita. Sebenarnya, saat Kurita akan jatuh, Komusubi tetap diam, sementara Haha bersaudara langsung mendorong orang di depannya supaya tidak tertindih Kurita. Tapi apa daya, berhubung banyak orang di depan pintu, akhirnya tidak ada cukup ruang untuk berpindah tempat yang mengakibatkan mereka terkena Kuri Hammer dari Kurita. Sementara anggota DDB yang ada di depan Haha Bersaudara, kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya menimpa satu sama lain dan mendorong pintu sampai terbuka.

* * *

_**BRAKKK!**_

Dengan terbukanya pintu kamar rumah sakit itu, Hiruma Youichi yang ada di dalamnya dan sedang duduk di ranjang, menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yang terlihat buat Hiruma saat ini adalah, adiknya, Yuzuki, berdiri sambil memasang wajah datar menatap dirinya, Manager sialan alias Mamori yang menutup mulutnya sambil sweatdrop, dan di depannya terdapat tumpukan mayat anak-anak DDB yang bergelimpangan saling tindih menindih, ah ada 4 mayat gepeng yang dilindas Kurita juga.

"Hai,nii-san!" seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh tumpukan mayat yang ada di depannya, Yuzuki memasang senyum cerianya untuk kakaknya.

"..." Hiruma hanya menatap anggota DDB yang masih di lantai kemudian adiknya dengan tatapan mata datar.

"Sesuai yang kakak perintahkan, aku sudah membawa kak Mamori, nih!" kata Yuzuki sambil menggandeng tangan Mamori melewati anggota DDB. Setelah itu, Yuzuki berpindah tempat menghadap jendela. Para anggota DDB yang mulai pulih-pun berusaha bangkit.

"Ehehe, You-nii..." Suzuna tersenyum kaku.

"Ah, maafkan kami ya, Hiruma-san" sambil berusaha berdiri, Sena meminta maaf.

"MUKYA, maafkan kami, MAX!"

"Eh Hiruma-kun bagaimana kondisimu?"

_SINNGGG..._

Sunyi. Hiruma tidak berteriak marah, Hiruma tidak memaki-maki anak-anak DDB karena mengganggunya, Hiruma tidak menembakkan senjatanya, Hiruma tidak berkata sedikit pun!

Semua anak-anak DDB berpikir _ada apa, ini?_ Mereka pikir Hiruma sudah sangat-sangat marah sampai-sampai tidak berkata sedikitpun. Bahkan Musashi juga sangat yakin. Anak-anak DDB sekarang hanya menunduk ketakutan.

"Ehm, maafkan mereka, Hiruma-kun. Aku tahu mereka salah sudah masuk ke kamarmu dengan cara yang kurang baik, tapi itu semua ada alasannya. Kau tidak bisa marah pada kami hanya karena ini. Mereka tidak sengaja, kau tahu? Ini..." kata-kata Mamori terputus oleh gerakan tangan Hiruma yang mengisyaratkan dia untuk berhenti. Kemudian, bukannya melanjutkan isyarat tangannya, Hiruma malah melempar bantalnya dan kemudian mengenai kepala Yuzuki yang masih menatap keluar jendela.

Yuzuki kemudian menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Terlihat jelas wajahnya menahan tawa.

"Pffttt, maaf maaf. Iya, akan kejelaskan pada mereka." Sambil menahan tawa, Yuzuki berbalik menghadap ke arah Hiruma yang kesal pada adiknya itu.

"Eeh, sebenarnya, kemarin kak You mengalami pembedahan pada lehernya, lebih tepatnya tenggorokkannya." Jeda Yuzuki sebentar karena dia masih menahan tawa.

"Karena tenggorokkannya yang bengkak itu, jalan nafasnya menjadi tertutup sehingga dia tidak bisa bernafas. Dokter harus membuka ehm, tenggorokkannya dan memasang alat bantu pernafasan di lehernya sehingga dia tidak bisa berbicara." Begitu Yuzuki selesai dengan penjelasan singkatnya, Hiruma langsung menarik sedikit kerah pakaian rumah sakitnya sehingga terlihat jelas alat bantu pernafasannya atau disebut Cannula terpasang di lehernya. Para anggota DDB hanya bisa berwajah "Ooohh"

"Eh, lalu, bagaimana caranya dia berkomunikasi?" tiba-tiba Musashi langsung melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Kalau denganku atau Sakura ataupun kak Mamori, kakak bisa pakai bahasa isyarat, kan?! Kalau dengan orang lain ada cara tersendiri kok"

"Oh, begitu. Eh, tunggu! Siapa Sakura?" kali Kurita yang menanggapi dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Eh, iya, siapa itu Sakura?" Mamori mengulang pertanyaan Kurita.

"Jangan-jangan, mantan pacarnya You-nii ya?"

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaaa?"

"Hi, hiruma-san punya mantan pacar?"

"Mukya! Cewek seperti apa yang mau dengan Hiruma-san?"

Suasana semakin gaduh gara-gara Suzuna yang memulai omongan 'mantan pacar'. Mamori yang ikut mendengar omongan anak-anak DDB sebenarnya sedih, namun dia berusaha tertawa menutupi perasaannya itu. Sementara itu, Yuzuki sekali lagi cuma menahan tawa. Hiruma yang kehilangan suaranya, cuma diam sambil menahan kesal. Namun, suasana terselamatkan oleh suara pintu terbuka.

_CKLEK..._

"Youchi-nii!" terlihat anak perempuan berumur sekitar 7 tahun. Rambutnya hitam panjang di kuncir kuda. Poninya disisir ke samping, tapi masih sedikit memperlihatkan telinganya yang rucing. Matanya memiliki warna yang berbeda. Yang kanan berwarna merah dan yang kiri berwarna hijau.

* * *

Para anak-anak DDB hanya diam menatap sesosok anak kecil yang tidak mereka kenal. Sakura yang menyadari orang-orang asing di sekitarnya cuma diam. Kedua bola mata hetrochromia -nya cuma menatap anak-anak DDB sembari berjalan menuju ranjang Hiruma. Hiruma hanya diam saat adiknya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat Sakura naik ke ranjangnya. Para anggota DDB ber-jawdropped saat Hiruma mengangkat Sakura dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan Hiruma dengan tangan Hiruma yang berjaga di kanan-kiri Sakura, supaya Sakura tidak jatuh. Sakura kemudian memberikan semacam alat yang mirip hp pada Hiruma.

"Kuh, kakak sekalian, inilah Sakura. Dia adikku, Sakura Hiruma" kata Yuzuki sembari duduk di ranjang Hiruma juga. Sekarang posisi mereka berderet dari Yuzuki, Sakura di tengah dan Youichi Hiruma di pinggir sambil tetap memeluk Sakura.

"APAAA?"

* * *

**Info Tambahan **

(oh, iya! Mumpung masih inget, Veno pernah iseng membuat gambar Yuzuki. Kalau mau lihat, coba cek di facebook Venomous Sakura yang alamatnya kutaruh di profil, cek ya! kasih komentar ya~~)

Nama : Yuzuki Hiruma

Umur : 16 thn

Dekskripsi : mataki-ka hijau tosca. Rambut coklat keemasan. Tinggi 165 cm. SMA.

Orangtua : Yuuya Hiruma dan Yuzuka Shina/ Yuzuka Hiruma

Karakter Info :

Kelihatanya seperti pendiam dan mirip kakaknya, tapi sebenarnya gampang emosian dan moody. Tipe cowok yang terus terang pada orang dekat tapi agak introvert pada orang yang belum dikenalnya. Aslinya, jauh lebih jahil dibanding kakaknya (suka menjahili kakaknya juga). Bisa sangat keras kepala disaat tertentu. Pintar disemua matapelajaran kecuali Sejarah. Bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik terutama drum. Jago nyanyi dan kebalikan dari kakaknya, dia sangat suka keramaian dan pesta.

* * *

Owariiii!

Minna~~~, Gomen~~~(TTATT)...

Maaf, beribu maaf Veno tunjukkan pada para readers yang menunggu maupun tidak menunggu, suka maupun tidak suka pada cerita ini karena **keleletan** Veno dalam mengupdate cerita. Maaf, tapi ini semua ada alasannya, bener. Sedikit curcol, Veno baru saja terkapar gara-gara Bronkhitis(pokoknya penyakit), dan tugas dari sekolah yang berjibun. Akhirnya nggak sempet nulis cerita dan cuma aktif di sosial media facebook, itupun akhir-akhir ini jarang lagi.

Buat readers yang sudah menyumbangkan ide buat nama panggilan, seragam Yuzuki, dll Veno ucapkan banyak terima kasih(Rencananya mau di pake di chapter depan).

Oh, iya. Jangan dipikirkan soal lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang nyempil di atas. Itu cuma salah satu wujud kesukaan Veno pada Avenged kok.

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur, sebagian liriknya itu pas banget buat para **budak**nya Hiruma, kekekeke. Kalau kepengen tahu sebagian liriknya itu, mampir ke profil saya, hehehehe;p

Makasih buat dukungan dan Review yang readers sudah sampaikan melalui berbagai media, Veno benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih. Tenang aja, ini bukan kata-kata terakhir kok, "The Dark Family" Still To Be Continued...ThxXD

* * *

Balasan Review :

Aika Licht Youichi: iya, chapter 7 ditulis berdasarkan waktu luang yang author miliki makanya pendek banget. makasih buat review-nya

Vita moderato : nggak terlalu asap, kok. seru? makasih banget, hehehe. makasih juga buat saran dan reviewnya.

LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke : makasih, adek! sarannya sudah sangat membantu. hehehe, harga mobil aslinya, jauh lebih mahal loh! makasih buat review-nya

hiruma hikari : iya, ini sudah lanjut. review lagi ya!

Guest : ehm, ini Hiruma Hikari juga, ya? pokoknya ini sudah lanjut, hehehe

Axila : hehehe, bisa dong. mau Hiruma yang jelasin atau saya? oke deh, karena Hiruma lagi nggak bisa ngomong biar saia saja yang menjelaskan. nah Axila-san, di fanfic saia ini, Hiruma punya ¼ gen orang jerman, dengan kata lain bule. wajar, dong kalau dia jangkung? lagipula kalsium itu nggak cuma dari susu kok. chapter depan akan saia jelaskan lebih detail.

Hoshi Uzuki : iya, ini sudah lanjut. makasih buat review-nya

SugarlessGum99 : uhm, kalau aku cerita sekarang, jadinya nggak seru lagi dong. alergi Hiruma ada hubungannya sama chapter yang mendatang tentang orangtuanya, tapi bukan chapter berikutnya loh, perjalanan masih panjang! ini sudah update, makasih buat reviewnya.

* * *

Yaa! READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
